


Sono Kagami Taiga, il tuo sogno proibito

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fu solo dopo aver pronunciato quella frase che Midorima finalmente si svegliò tirando un grosso sospiro di sollievo: quello che aveva vissuto era solo un sogno e ne era davvero grato.





	Sono Kagami Taiga, il tuo sogno proibito

Midorima non poteva credere che il suo cuore potesse battere così velocemente, ma perché aveva una simile reazione? La risposta la sapeva benissimo: era per colpa della bocca della misteriosa ragazza che stava lambendo le sue parti intime.  
Ripensandoci, i suoi battiti sembravano quasi stessero assecondando i movimenti di quelle labbra: erano intente a farlo sprofondare in un piacere talmente puro da sentirsi completamente in balia.  
Chi era la ragazza che lo stava facendo sentire così in subbuglio?  
Non credeva di aver mai conosciuto qualcuna capace di compiere gesti così provocanti e audaci.  
Non sapeva perché avesse così tanta voglia di scoprire chi si celasse lì in basso, ma lui doveva scoprire chi fosse!  
Senza occhiali non sarebbe riuscito proprio a intravedere i lineamenti di quel viso ma, anche se li avesse portati, non sarebbe riuscito comunque a mettere a fuoco il soggetto visto che era buio pesto e non vedeva nulla, neanche un piccolo spiraglio di luce.  
Però si stava focalizzando sull’aspetto della giovane immaginandola con lunghi e sinuosi capelli corvini che le arrivavano fino alla vita.  
Pur non riuscendo a distinguere, avrebbe potuto almeno analizzare il tutto con le mani, così iniziò a sfiorare la cute notando subito che fossero più corti di quelli che avesse immaginato.  
«Chi sei?» Midorima non avrebbe immaginato quanta difficoltà gli potesse dare pronunciare quella frase, ma il piacere era così intenso da far spezzare le sue frasi. «Ti prego dimme… lo»..  
La donna misteriosa non rispose, ma continuò a stuzzicare l’intimità di Shintarou con ancora più intensità.  
“Chi è?!” Si domandò il giovane cestista che voleva conoscere l’identità della giovane ragazza che lo stava mandando fuori di testa. “Ho bisogno di saperlo!”  
Solo allora l’altra si avvicinò al suo orecchio, ma la cosa che lo stupì fu che a parlare fosse un ragazzo che sussurrò: «Sono Kagami Taiga, il tuo sogno proibito». Il tono di quell’idiota, era la cosa più erotica che avesse mai udito.  
Midorima mai avrebbe creduto che potesse uscire qualcosa del genere da quella bocca e, soprattutto, potesse fare cose perverse come quelle ad un ragazzo  
«Perché uno come te dovrebbe farmi una cosa del genere?»

Fu solo dopo aver pronunciato quella frase che Midorima finalmente si svegliò tirando un grosso sospiro di sollievo: quello che aveva vissuto era solo un sogno e ne era davvero grato.  
Doveva riprendersi dalla visione vissuta, che poteva definire davvero come un incubo del quale avrebbe voluto dimenticarsi all’istante.  
“Shintarou, devi riprenderti! È solo un sogno!”  
La cosa che lo disturbava, non è che avesse fatto un sogno erotico su un ragazzo, ma che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Kagami Taiga.  
Cosa cavolo aveva avuto il suo subconscio per avergli fatto un simile scherzo? E perché aveva un’erezione?  
Come poteva accettare di essersi eccitato? Almeno non con Kagami! E che diamine, con tutti i ragazzi che aveva conosciuto.  
L’unica soluzione cui arrivò Shintarou, era che in verità stesse ancora sognando perché in nessun modo possibile il rivale avrebbe potuto scatenargli una simile reazione.  
“Svegliati! Svegliati!” urlò il ragazzo nella propria mente, ma l’unica reazione che ottenne, fu la realizzazione di essere completamente sveglio.  
La cosa migliore da fare, era sicuramente quella di tornare a dormire ma, con la sua intimità in quelle condizioni, non avrebbe mai chiuso occhio se prima non avesse placato l’erezione.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di focalizzare la ragazza che aveva immaginato nel sogno, gli bastava solo che non avesse i capelli bicolore e le sopracciglia biforcute, ma qualsiasi cosa facesse la sua mente rievocava solamente quell’orribile frase: “Sono Kagami Taiga, il tuo sogno proibito”


End file.
